Within the Book
by LikeAPro42
Summary: Sequel to QueenofHearts7378's "Into the Book". After Randy's time of being the Ninja is done, he accepts his fate and mind wipes himself...Only to find himself fourteen again and stuck within the book. (I'll write a better summary later, I haven't slept in more than 24 hours with no caffeine).
1. Where Our Story Begins

**_Okay, *breaths deeply* here we go. I am doing a sequel to QueenofHearts7378's story, (Psst...you should check it out.) "Into the Book". I know her story isn't technically finished but it doesn't need to be for this sequel to be made. Her story is about the characters that spend their day (or lives) in the Nomicon during canon. We obviously know how canon "ends" so we are moving on to after Randy's graduation._**

 ** _WARNING: OCs (we need the next gen of heroes and villains), No Ships/Romance, Spiratic Updates (school's a bitch)._**

 ** _*obvious sarcasm is obviously sarcastic * I totally own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. That's why this plot is on FFN and not in canon. That is also why season 3 hasn't come out yet and why there's no real awkward teenage romance *cough* SVTFOE *cough* I need to get that checked._**

 ** _Okay with that out of the way, Let's Do This!_**

* * *

"You ready buddy?" Randy asked his partner in crime.

"Yeah," Howard sighed, "We had a super bruce run! I just wish we had a few more days, that would be the cheese!"

This was it. The last day of their senior year in high school. Both young adults were currently reminiscing about the past. Soon, they will have to turn in the mask and let their memories be part of the Nomicon. After four years of nonstop adventures, life lessons and fun, they're returning to a life of leisure.

"I know what you mean. I'm gonna miss the suit, the battles, the action."

"You know we're gonna be missing most of our memories in high school right? Almost everything we did was Ninja related."

"Yeah," The blue eyed teen sighed for what he thought was the a hundredth time that day. "This kinda feels like a wonk ending to a super bruce movie." There was a brief pause before Randy finally opened the book. He turned to Howard.

"I guess I'll see you on the flip side," Randy mock saluted before joining his friend into staring into the Nomicon.

Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads, and everything went black.

* * *

 ** _I know it's short...please review so I can make this story better._**


	2. Puberty Again!

**_Well you guys asked for it, so I'm givin' it to yah! (Who ever gets that reference gets a shout out!) Chapter 1 of Within the Book. Hope you enjoy! ^^_**

* * *

Randy woke up to the sound of wind rushing through his ears. His eyes squinted open, about to ask for five more minutes of sleep, before shooting them open to see himself falling to the ground. As he fell he could see dragons, samurai fighting and kanji.

"What the juice?!" He shouted as he fell deeper into the book. "How am I still here?! I was mind wiped!" He immediately grabbed his own throat. The man was shocked at the sound of his voice. It was much higher pitched than before, much younger.

"Wait! That means-" His blue eyes looked down to see his 14 year old body. He groaned "I have to go through puberty again! That's wonk!" The man-turned-boy was too busy thinking about having to listen to his voice crack again, he didn't notice the floor until it was too late.

 ** _(A/N O_** _ **ooo! *winces* At least his face caught his fall! ^^)**_

"Not again!" A voice groaned.

"I told you this would happen," A familiar voice joined in.

The former ninja looked up from the ground. He saw a thin teen with bright red hair and green eyes. He wore what appeared to be a maskless, scarfless version of the ninja suit. The cloak, that slowly fluttered behind him, had a high collar, covering his nose. The top was pinned together by a button that looked like a mini green ninja mask. The inside of the cloak looked like the pages surrounding the group.

The teen was sitting in a meditative position and wildly waving his hands around as he spoke. "I knew this would happen… eventually, just not with _him_!" The teen spoke again spitting out the last word. The hostility shook Randy from his thoughts.

"Nomi, what's so wrong about Randy?" The other person in the room filled Randy with nostalgia. It was the first Ninja chosen to protect Norrisville!

"Don't call me that! It's just he's -"

"First Ninja? What the juice am I doing here?!" Randy cut the boy off. "And who's the chowder head?"

"Ah, Randy, we've been expecting you. Come sit," First Ninja patted the floor next to him before the red head could retort. "You must have many questions."


End file.
